


A Deal

by thesirensong



Series: witch and demon au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and he does his best to date the cute witch who summoned him, but virgil is dumb sometimes, deceit doesnt know how humans work, it ends up being forceful but he tried, logan loves his best friend, witch and demon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-04-25 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil's magic had a tendency to go haywire. He's hoping a demon familiar will help him learn to control it, and the summoning of a minor demon is a rite of passage Virgil is honestly really late in accomplishing.He regrets it instantly, when instead of a minor demon, one with a human appearance and snake like scales covering half his face appears in his summoning circle.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: witch and demon au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851097
Comments: 48
Kudos: 666





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I saw months ago, and to be honest I was going to abandon this wip but someone (you know who you are) gave me puppy eyes and I caved, so here. Have a gay demon and a very confused witch.
> 
> Edit: this fic now has [an animatic!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uNxp5H2EXY) It was drawn by my friend [Logan](https://authorized-trash.tumblr.com/) and he talked to me about a lot of the decisions he made while animating it!
> 
> It's literally so good guys, you should check it out!

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright, Virgil? Your magic has a history of pouring too much into simple spells, and a summons isn’t exactly something you want to mess up.”

Virgil scowled out the window, grip tightening on his phone just slightly.

“I’ll be fine, Lo. Worst case scenario I’ll get an irritating sleep demon who refuses to let me sleep at decent hours of the night.”

Logan sighed irritably through the speaker, Remy’s voice coming through, though Virgil could barely understand it. 

“No, Remy, I am not going to go to sleep right now.”

A petulant reply came soon, and Logan’s voice got muffled as he pulled away from the phone.

“Remy it is nine in the morning! I don’t care if you want to cuddle, I just woke up not even two hours ago!”

Virgil snorted, setting the last candle he needed in place, shaking his head while he listened to Logan argue with Remy.

“Lo, I’m gonna let you go. Ritual is all set up, it just needs me to start the culty chanting.

“I don’t know why you insist on calling incantations ‘culty chanting’ but alright. I’ll talk to you once you’re done, alright?”

“Sure L. You still coming over at three?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, V.”

After saying their goodbyes, Virgil pocketed his phone as he looked over the room. He got the sigils down very meticulously, terrified of messing up and getting someone he didn’t want, or worse, no one at all.

He took a deep breath and sat in a clear space in front of the protection circle, back straight, legs crossed, and hands hanging loosely off his knees.

Another deep breath, and Virgil closed his eyes and counted to ten before he let latin begin to spill from his lips.

He honestly had no idea what he was saying, the meaning of the words he was saying lost in the muddled thoughts of his brain. The only reason he didn’t stumble was because he had the incantation memorized by heart, having prepared for this ritual for months before hand to make absolutely sure he wouldn’t fuck it up.

Of course, as he spoke on the candles in the room began to flare brightly, flickering this way and that, sigils beginning to glow with the magic they were soaking up.

Virgil noticed none of this happening around him, eyes still closed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He focused on nothing else other than summoning a demon, any demon, who would compliment him and his magic. A demon that would help him get stronger, one who would help him control the surplus of magic he seemed to have.

In witchcraft, intent was everything. Sure, other things played a factor in the results one got when spellcasting potion brewing, but intent was  _ everything _ . Intent decided whether or not your potion of luck was good or bad, intent made a spell’s strength wither or prosper. Intent could make something back fire, if you misunderstood what you wanted.

When a biting wind whipped through the air, Virgil’s eyes snapped open. He let out a coughing fit when he inhaled the candle smoke that had filled the air and made seeing almost impossible.

The wind continued through the room before all at once being sucked into the center of the protection circle and vanishing. The moment the smoke cleared, Virgil knew he fucked up big time.

This was supposed to only be a minor summoning, one that most young witches did as a sort of initiation into the community. Simply having a demon around boosted a witch’s magic, and in turn the demon could feed on the ambient magic that wasn’t being used by the witch.

It was simple, and minor demons were always eager to form pact with witches, the very action helping them grow in power.

But something had gone wrong during the ritual, and the demon standing in front of Virgil was most definitely  _ not  _ a minor one.

A dark chuckle echoed through the room, Virgil finally snapping out of his frozen fear to scramble backwards, away from the demon who seemed awfully amused by Virgil’s current position.

“Well, quite the position you’ve put yourself in, isn’t it?” he asked, the scales gleaming on the right side of his face almost menacingly.

Virgil looked around the room, cursing himself quietly as the idea of doing this ritual in his basement now seemed like a terrible one.

“Really, what a mistake to make,” the demon chuckled, stopping his progress forward at the edge of the protection circle. He tilted his head in examination of it before coolly stepping over it, the binding magic giving little resistance.

Virgil flinched as he felt the magic of the circle snap back to him, and if he wasn’t so busy trying to get away from the very powerful demon advancing towards him he was sure he’d be shaking with how scared he was right now.

His back hit the wall, and Virgil was finally forced to remain still. The next few seconds felt like hours as the demon finally stopped in front of Virgil, crouching in front of him with an entertained gleam in his more human eye.

“Oh you are cute, though, aren’t you?” he purred, making Virgil flinch when he grabbed his chin, gloved fingers digging harshly into Virgil’s skin.

The demon hummed thoughtfully, tilting Virgil’s head this way and that.

“How about this, I don’t add your corpse to my collection of pretty things, if…” he paused, grinning as Virgil’s eyes went wide (and subsequently locking on the very sharp fangs in the demon’s mouth), very obviously enjoying his terror.

“...you let me court you.”

Virgil’s heart stopped, his chest stilling as his terror finally won out and made air impossible to enter his system. He stared as the demon, the  _ very powerful demon _ judging by the eerie golden glow emanating from his skin and the mostly human appearance, watched Virgil stop shaking as if a block had been put on all the functions he needed to be alive right now. Like breathing.

“As amusing as your fear is, little spider, I’m going to need an answer soon before this becomes a waste of my time.”

A wheeze escaped Virgil as his need to breathe broke through the stilling fear.

“Spider?” he rasped, bringing a hand up and curling it into a fist before he thumped it against his chest in an attempt to make breathing a little easier.

Mister powerful demon shrugged, shifting so that he was simply sitting in front of Virgil which, wow that was a disorienting image. Just a powerful demon whose strength was so great his power literally couldn’t be contained and manifested in a subtle glow from his skin sitting down in front of him like they were about to start gossiping about the idiots Virgil had to deal with at work frequently.

“Your magic feels like a spider skittering on my skin. Usually witch magic has more… pleasing feelings for humans. Like subtle rain shower or soft petals, so I was interested in why yours felt so typically unsettling.”

Virgil’s face scrunched up at that, refusing to relax but kind of curious at this new information about how magic felt to demons.

“...I like spiders?”

The demon’s brow raised at the statement-turned-question, watching Virgil intently.

“I’ll talk more about that with you if you say yes, little spider.”

“...And if I say no, you’ll like… gut me or something?”

The demon’s face scrunched up in distaste at that.

“No, that’s more to the style of a… friend of mine. I was thinking more along the lines of… sentient doll.”

Virgil shuddered at that, shifting so he was sitting more properly upright. He… definitely was not interested in learning how he’d become a doll, much less a sentient one, so he sighed.

“I mean… it’s not like I have much of a choice here. And I mean… wait… are you asking me to like… call you my boyfriend or asking for me to not outright reject you if you hit on me?”

There was a look of confusion on the demon’s face.

“Was my request to court you not clear?”

“No? That’s not exactly a phrase we use these days, dude.”

If this situation had been any less bizarre, Virgil would probably get hysterical over the fact that he’d just called the most powerful demon he’d ever met  _ dude _ .

“Oh. What do mortals these days use to describe a romantic relationship, then?”

Virgil stared at the demon with wide, bewildered eyes.

“You want to fucking  _ date me _ , and you haven’t even told me a name I can call you yet?”

The demon hummed, considering Virgil for a second.

“You’re at least smart enough to know a demon of my status won’t just give you my binding name. You can call me Deceit.”

He ran his hands over his face, putting pressure on his eyes after a moment, only letting up when the spots became painful.

“Okay. So you want me to call you Deceit, after the concept of being a liar. You want me to just… agree to dating you or suffer being a sentient doll with no free will of my own. Is there anything  _ else  _ you want to add to this absolutely batshit crazy situation, or can we call this good and I can spend the next several hours trying to figure out how to tell my best friend I’m dating a demon now I guess?”

Deceit watched him, not that Virgil could see it with his hands still pressed over his face. He could feel it though, and it was a little… creepy to say the least.

“No, I think you’re caught up on the situation and know just about everything I want you to.”

Virgil dropped his hands to his lap and let out a bitter, disbelieving laugh.

“Great, wonderful. Logan is going to fucking kill me,” Virgil squinted at the concrete floor between the two of them, “probably Patton too, if he knows I did this without someone here to filter the magic.”

Deceit’s eyebrows both raised this time.

“You did this ritual knowing your magic was powerful enough to summon a circle king?”

Virgil choked, his eyes snapping to meet Deceit’s in total shock.

“ _ I summoned a circle king?!”  _ he shrieked, scrambling to stand up so he could pace back and forth.

“I knew you were strong, the power glow exuding from you was enough of a tell for that, but I had no fucking clue you were a circle king Jesus fucking Christ. And fuck, my magic has  _ that much _ ambient power? I just thought it was like… too much or something, like I was born with too much potential like Roman and his stupid demon that decided to look just like him and call them brothers,  _ fuck! _ ”

Deceit watched Virgil pace and rant in amusement, shifting slightly out of the way when he started flailing his arms to vent out some of his frustration.

Suddenly Virgil stopped, staring at the clock on the wall.

“...Why is that thing going haywire? It’s never even moved until now, no matter how many batteries I put in it or how much fiddling I did with the wiring, what the fuck?”

Deceit hummed, glancing at the clock in question.

“Oh, I have a… interesting relationship with time. Usually clocks don’t take too well with my presence.”

Virgil turned to Deceit, staring for a moment before letting out a disbelieving scoff.

“Of course they don’t. Of fucking  _ course  _ I had to summon a demon who’s relationship with time was batshit.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly summon me, little spider. It was more like I felt your magic as a suggestion, and I decided to follow through. You could’ve gotten someone  _ muc _ h worse in terms of compromise.”

Virgil’s response was a strained groan as he stopped in front of one of the concrete walls and proceeded to bang his forehead against it repeatedly.

  
  
  


Deceit and Logan were now staring at each other, and Virgil was eyeing his coffee table in temptation to start banging his head against something.

“Virgil. This is not a minor demon.”

Virgil groaned again, falling back to the floor, having been kicked there when Deceit decided he wanted to lounge on the whole goddamn couch.

“Yeah, I know L. I can see the power glow too. And the human appearance that is definitely not a glamour. Oh and how can I forget the fucking snake scales on half his face?”

Deceit’s yellow eyes turned to Virgil, whose gaze was focused solely on the ceiling.

“Do humans often talk about their partners as if they’re not in the room?” he asked, miffed with Virgil’s tone.

Sighing, Virgil sat up to give Deceit a tired but apologetic look.

“No, I’m sorry Dee. I’m just… this is literally the  _ worst  _ thing that could’ve happened and- why are you looking at me like that?”

Deceit’s expression was shocked, and there was a pale dusting of pink on his cheeks that was almost endearing, though Virgil was  _ not  _ going to think about that right now.

“You called me Dee?”

“I… yeah? It’s a nickname?” Virgil asked, looking at Logan in confusion who only shrugged.

“It’s not exactly a special occasion, Virgil gives everyone a nickname if he can think of one. Roman is Princey and Patton is Ring Pop,” Logan explained, gaining Deceit’s attention.

“Oh? And what is your nickname then?” he asked, and Virgil couldn’t tell if he was irked that he wasn’t special, or genuinely curious about Virgil’s nicknaming habits.

“...I prefer L. But he has been known to call me Specs.”

“Logan, I’ve called you specs so much that Roman picked up on it.”

Logan frowned, tapping his fingers against his knee in irritation at Virgil’s amused grin.

“Yes well, that’s not the point of this conversation. Would you like to explain to me why Deceit has called himself your partner?”

Virgil’s grin dropped and he flinched.

“Right. Uh… I’m not… single anymore?”

Logan’s expression twitched before settling back into his preferred neutral face of displeasure.

“Yes, I gathered that. Would you care to explain to me why you’re now dating a demon powerful enough to give off a  _ power glow _ ?”

Virgil glanced at Deceit, who was torn between his previous shocked expression and being incredibly amused by Logan’s obvious baffled irritation.

“...He asked?”

Logan sighed in annoyance, pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was quiet for a few moments, taking deep breaths as he thought.

“Why did you say yes, Virgil?”

Virgil decided in that instant he was not going to tell Logan he didn’t have much better options.

“He’s hot?”

Deceit spluttered, then started cackling as Virgil’s face flushed and Logan looked up at the ceiling as if praying for patience.

“Let’s pretend, for a moment, that I believe that you ignored your preference to get to know an individual before dating them. You really expect me to believe you agreed to dating Deceit because you found him physically appealing?”

Virgil felt his face grow hotter as Dee’s laughter shifted into wheezing.

“Yes..?”

Logan gave a long suffering sigh.

“I’m insulted by your opinion of my intelligence.”

Virgil groaned and God, he was doing that a lot today.

“It’s not that! You just… wouldn’t like the real answer all that much so it’s more for my sanity that I’m not being honest.”

“In my own defence, I haven’t spoken to a mortal in centuries,” Deceit commented, wiping a tear from his more human eye.

Virgil flopped back onto the ground, then proceeded to bang the back of his head on the floor. Logan sighed, standing up and grabbing a throw pillow from the couch, walking around the coffee table until he was able to slide it under Virgil’s head without impeding the action.

“Judging by your stressed head banging, I’m going to assume this is a situation you didn’t intend to be in. That being said,” Logan settled a cold look on Deceit, who raised an eyebrow in response.

“Don’t fuck up my best friend. I have ways of making  _ that  _ a mistake you’ll regret.”

“ _ Logan! _ ” Virgil shouted, shooting back into a sitting position so he could stare at his best friend with a bright red face and a humiliated expression.

Logan didn’t react to Virgil’s protest, and Deceit only watched him with an amused smirk.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’m sure being banished by a mortal would be an amusing story for the demons who work for me.”

And now Logan’s brow was furrowed, then realization dawned, and he whirled on Virgil.

“ _ A circle king?! _ ”

Virgil grimaced, suddenly unable to look at Logan’s panicked and enraged expression. It was weird seeing him openly express his feelings, but right now he kind of wished for the neutral look he preferred.

“Uh… yeah. He um… apparently thought my magic was interesting?”

“I thought it felt nice, too,” Deceit put in, earning an exasperated glare from Virgil, that he only shrugged in response to.

Virgil remembered his questions pertaining to what magic felt like from earlier rising in his mind, and he couldn’t help but blurt the first question that popped up.

“Does demon magic have specific feelings, too?”

Deceit hummed, moving his attention from Logan’s frankly hilarious distress to Virgil’s… adorable curiosity.

“I’m not entirely sure, I’ve never thought to ask any human I’ve used my magic on.”

Virgil didn’t even hesitate before the next question was out of his mouth.

“You wanna use magic on me?”

“Virgil what the  _ fuck? _ ” Logan hissed, staring at Virgil with wide eyes.

He shrugged, looking back to Logan and missing the quiet wonder on Deceit’s expression as he did so.

“What? It’s not something we know, and I’m providing a way to find out. Isn’t learning something you encourage, Logan?”

Logan pushed his fingers through his hair, a habit he no doubt got from Remy, and groaned.

“I encourage learning when the process of getting information doesn’t involve granting a circle king permission to use magic on you.”

Virgil gave a sheepish grin that had Logan covering his face because it was obvious Virgil wasn’t going to back down.

“So,” Virgil started, looking at Dee with curious expression back in place, “magic. You can use it without like… hurting me, right?”

Deceit nodded, looking at Logan in amusement before he hummed in consideration.

“Let’s see I could… make you float in the air, though I’m used to making it several miles off the ground, I could just make it a few feet. I can also change your form, I prefer other animals but I’m pretty decent at other mortals if you wish. I also have a unique ability to make you tell me the truth, or others only fabrications.”

Virgil considered, humming in thought.

“I think… floating a few feet in the air is the best option there. I’m not particularly keen on spilling secrets, and changing form sounds… not fun.”

Deceit nodded, reached forward, and firmly pressed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil blinked at him confused until his hand was gone and suddenly he was rising into the air.

His stomach lurched in exhilaration, and Virgil couldn’t resist the nervous giggle that escaped him.

“Okay, weirdness of not dealing with gravity aside, this is… really fucking cool.”

Deceit chuckled, watching Virgil in amusement.

“Yes, but how does my magic holding you in the air feel?”

Virgil bit his lip in thought, focusing on the cool sensation practically wrapping around his skin.

“It feels… like a snake coiling up for a sun nap, I think.”

Virgil didn’t hear Dee’s breathing hitch, but Logan did. When he looked over at the circle king, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the awed expression he saw there.

Huh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Deceit have a much needed conversation about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to get this part done yesterday, but that didn't end up happening. That's okay though because my self imposed break the first night helped give me actual ideas to be able to finish and Gosh guys this is so soft.
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil wondered when being domestic with a circle king became his life. He’d ask Logan, but he knew his best friend would take the question literally and answer “six months ago, Virgil. Is your memory failing?” and Virgil would have to make fun of him for being a nerd about time.

And Virgil didn’t really want to move from his position on his bed, because Dee was curled around him, head on his chest, and just sleeping and Virgil would rather die than wake up that peaceful expression.

This, of course, left Virgil to think heavily about the fact that Dee was his boyfriend and had tried to tell Virgil if he wanted to break-up he would be able to without becoming a sentient doll about a week ago and all Virgil had done was kiss his cheek and acted as if he hadn’t heard him.

Which… was probably an issue considering Dee got this really pained expression whenever Virgil was affectionate. It was like he hadn’t once considered that Virgil had kinda maybe fallen hard for him, just that Virgil thought he was only in this relationship to avoid repercussions.

Virgil sighed, running his fingers of the hand not currently wrapped around Dee through his hair. Fuck, he’d really gotten himself into a mess, hadn’t he? Seriously, how many people could say they’d fallen in love with a circle king who apparently loved them back and would do quite literally anything for them? Just him, probably.

“I can hear you thinking, Vee,” Dee muttered into Virgil’s chest, making Virgil huff out a laugh as he lightly patted the demon’s back.

“How did you get any sleep, if you can hear me think?”

“I didn’t, I’ve been awake this whole time.”

Virgil snorted this time, an affectionate smile growing on his lips.

“Right, and that snoring you were doing was totally fake.”

Dee picked up his head to glare at Virgil with tired eyes, though the sleepy grin on his face betrayed how he really felt about Virgil’s teasing.

“You’re cute,” Virgil muttered, pushing to leave a small kiss on Dee’s nose.

The surprised wonder on his face when Virgil pulled back had his heart melting in his chest. Gods above, how a demon could be that absolutely adorable, Virgil had no idea.

“Usually,” Dee started slowly, apprehensive of what he was about to say, “when a human sees a circle king, their first adjectives aren’t ‘cute’.”

Humming, Virgil watched Dee for a second, noting all the little twitches of his expression.

“Yeah, but most humans don’t get six months of being domestic with one, or the opportunity to fall in love with one, or to see when he bleps his stupid cute snake tongue when he pouts at me because I won’t give in to cuddle time right away.”

With each word Dee’s face got redder, and Virgil definitely heard his breath catch when he said fall in love.

“You… You love me?” Dee asked, sounding hopeful but also… scared. Like Virgil would  _ lie  _ about feeling that strongly about someone.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, shifting to sit up. Dee followed his lead, blinking in bewilderment at him.

“Yeah, Dee, I’d say I’ve fallen pretty hard. You think I’d kiss just  _ anyone  _ on the mouth?”

“You haven’t-”

Dee didn’t get the chance to continue, because in the next second Virgil had cupped his hands under his boyfriend’s jaw and pulled him close to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

One moment, Deceit was stiff and unresponsive and the next he went limp in Virgil’s arms, pushing himself closer as he returned the kiss.

When Virgil pulled back, Dee let out a whine. He grinned at the demon in front of him, just watching the bright flush decorating his features and the way the scales on his face sparkled prettily in the light.

“Ya know,” Virgil started, voice soft and adoring, “I do have one question about our whole relationship.”

Dee opened his eyes then, blinking owlishly up at him.

“What’s that?”

Virgil took a moment to respond, just admiring his boyfriend’s expression. Finally he pressed a kiss to the other’s scales before he finally answered.

“Why were you so intent on dating me, when you first answered my summons?”

And suddenly Dee jerked out of Virgil’s grip, surprising him into dropping his hands as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Uh… you okay Dee?”

Deceit nodded, covering his face with his hands and breathing deeply.

“Yes I’m,” he cleared his throat, “I’m fine, the question just… wasn’t one I was expecting to come up.”

Virgil furrowed his brows in confusion.

“You didn’t expect me to be curious why you were so interested in dating me?”

“...Now that you’ve said it like that, I suppose that was a… miscalculation on my part.”

He snorted, holding his arms out in an invitation for Dee to nestle against him, which he did as soon as he’d moved his hands enough to see the action. Virgil grinned, wrapping his arms around Deceit’s waist and settling his chin on the other’s hair.

“So. Why did mister terrifying and powerful demon Deceit want to ‘court me’ as you put it forever ago.”

Dee huffed, leaning back against Virgil more as he considered.

“When I first saw you, I was… taken by your beauty,” he started, tapping his fingers against Virgil’s arm, “I almost didn’t start the act at first, because all I could think about was that this witch was the prettiest mortal I’d seen in centuries.”

Virgil was quiet, and if anyone asked about the blush on his face he’d jinx their underwear to their ass. Thank God no one was here to worry about.

“And then I could feel the fear and I was… disappointed but not surprised. I figured I could use that to my advantage. Which… now that I’ve reacquainted with human culture I feel horrible about forcing you into such a relationship, especially given your romantic orientation.”

There was a snort, and Dee smacked Virgil’s arm as he felt his boyfriend’s shoulders shake against his back.

“Sorry, sorry. I know, it’s something you’re embarrassed over, but considering you just told me you went all circle king on me because you were basically gay panicking is just… Dee that’s  _ hilarious _ ,” Virgil explained, a snicker escaping him as he talked.

Dee huffed, knowing he was pouting but Virgil wasn’t able to see his expression so he didn’t really care. Until Virgil pressed a kiss to his cheek and his face was back to flushing, his power glow pulsing the way it did when Virgil flustered him.

“Okay. Okay so you wanted a date because you thought I was pretty? How’d that work out for ya?” Virgil teased, hooking his chin over Deciet’s shoulder.

“Worked out pretty well, I think. Considering the same day you gave me a nickname, and then expressed enough trust in me to use my magic on you. And then you told me it felt like… like a snake sunbathing and I think… I think I fell in love with you right then.”

Virgil stilled, his little swaying movements that he had started without really thinking coming to an abrupt halt.

“...What?” he asked breathlessly, not realizing that Dee may take his wonder as something else.

“I… Yes. You just… You looked beautiful wrapped up in my magic, and you were  _ enjoying  _ it, I thought that was amazing. It was amazing that my magic, something I’ve used so often to hurt people could cause someone so stunning such absolute joy.”

Dee listened to Virgil breathe behind him for a moment, frowning in concern when he didn’t speak up after two minutes. He moved away from Virgil so he could turn and look at him, and the expression he saw on the human’s face made his eyes widen.

It was so adoring Dee’s chest ached, but before he could speak up, Virgil had leaned forward to kiss him again.

This kiss, unlike the last one, stole Dee’s breath away. Sure, the last one had him melting into Virgil’s hold but this one Dee could  _ feel  _ how much Virgil loved him and it was the best thing he’d ever experienced.

When Virgil pulled away this time, Dee didn’t even have the presence of mind to whine. He just exhaled softly against his boyfriend’s face, not opening his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Virgil’s hands on his skin.

“I love you,” Virgil breathed softly, and as cheesy as it was, the words made a slow, soft grin spread on Deceit’s face.

“I love you, too.”

Virgil’s thumb stroked over Dee’s face, and he couldn’t resist the urge to press their foreheads together as he took in his boyfriend’s content and love-struck expression.

Not for the first time since he realized he was in love Virgil thought he was  _ really  _ glad he botched that summons.

And then he kissed Dee again and all thoughts were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an ask blog for this au, because I ended up going overboard in planning out! https://witch-and-demon-au.tumblr.com/ where you can ask the characters questions!!

**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server now, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
